


Wintry Snuggles

by KneeDeepInShippingHell



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I still cannot title, M/M, Naoto/Kanji is mentioned, Nonbinary Character, Trans Male Character, headcanons, souyoweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneeDeepInShippingHell/pseuds/KneeDeepInShippingHell
Summary: Finishing toweling off, Yosuke sat down next to his partner, and rested his head on Souji's lap. “Mm. You're so warm…” He pulled the blanket around them tighter.______On a wintry night, Yosuke comes home to his and Souji's apartment late, a complete mess. Fluff and cuddling ensues.





	Wintry Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> So I heard it was Souyo Week 2018, and of course I had to contribute. I know it's not really fitting any of the themes, but I had to do something! And, in my typical fashion, fluff was the first thing that came to mind.  
> This was written very quickly, but I hope it's good!

_ *knock knock* _

“Coming!” Souji left his cozy position with a book and blanket on the couch and went to the front door. He carefully opened the door, trying not to let any snow get in, only to find-

“Yosuke?!” The brunette stood on the apartment doorstep, managing a shaky smile as he shivered. Snowflakes were tangled in his hair and covering his clothes, and his boots and pants were damp.

“H-hey Partner. Can I come in?” He blew on his hands, rubbing them together. Souji sighed as he noticed the lack of gloves.  _ I should start reminding him to bundle up more. _

“Of course. It's your apartment too.” Yosuke raced in, arms crossed. “Thanks, man. I was freezing my ass off out there.”

“It's no problem. Forgot your keys?” A nod. “That's alright. I was just surprised, what with how late it was. Weren't you staying with Naoto?”

The detective often asked their senpai for help with the cases they were assigned. Yosuke wasn't getting a degree in detective work, but as seen back in Inaba, he was quick to find answers. Naoto appreciated this, and the two became close friends. They stayed close over the years, and neither lived too far away, so they saw each other a lot.

“I  _ was _ , but they, uh, had Kanji over for the night, and now that they're dating, I didn't wanna make things awkward. Well, more than I already do.” He laughed.

Souji smiled. “Well, come on in. I've got the heater on the highest setting.” He glanced once more at the other boy. “And you really should change out of all that. You're gonna catch a cold.” A beeping sound went off. “Oh, laundry must be done. I'll grab you something warm.”

Yosuke removed his coat and shuffled out of his boots. “Sounds good.”

The silver-haired boy returned with a soft towel, orange pajama pants, and a gray tank top. “I was in a rush, so I grabbed one of my shirts. Sorry about that.”

He was met with a wide grin. “Nah, it's cool. I like wearing your clothes.” Souji flushed.

Yosuke suddenly began to take his shirt off. Souji turned even redder. “W-what are you doing?”

“Uh, changing?” Pulling off his binder, he grabbed the tank top Souji held and quickly put it on. He laughed when he saw his boyfriend’s face. “I can't believe  _ you're  _ the embarrassed one. That's my job!”

Souji turned away as he noticed Yosuke unbuckling his pants. “It's just...I didn't expect you to get changed here. We have a bathroom.”

Yosuke muttered to himself, tying the sweatpants on. “Eh, it's not that big a deal. You've seen me like this before, right?” He laughed again as Souji sputtered, concealing his face. “Chill, dude. I've got clothes on.” 

The other boy slowly looked up, and shoved the towel into Yosuke's hands, racing back over to his place on the couch.

“What is it this time?” “You just...you look really cute.” “Heh, thanks.” Finishing toweling off, Yosuke sat down next to his partner, and rested his head on Souji's lap. “Mm. You're so warm…” He pulled the blanket around them tighter.

Souji interlaced his fingers with Yosuke's, his other hand gently stroking his hair and cheek.

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” he whispered.

“We could.”

“We'd get nothing done.”

Yosuke leaned up to give Souji a quick peck on the lips. “True.”

“But,” Souji paused. “It is winter break.”

“So?”

“So,” he smiled. “We can at least spend the week like this.”

“Souji Seta, you genius!”

And they went in for a loving kiss.

There was no better way to spend their time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I can't help it. I just really love writing mushy fluff. (And including headcanons, hehe.)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated, and thank you so much for reading! If you have prompts or ideas, let me know! I'd be happy to make time to write them. ♡


End file.
